Past Tense
by Azurey Skies
Summary: Post American Revolution. Just because treaties are signed does not mean that the problems ended. After England signed the treaties that America, France, and Spain wrote, more problems arrised when he and Francis engaged in an argument. A battle between the present and the past, and the truth for the future.


**disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**I'm sorry for all of my stories going on hiatus, I have no excuses. I'll update them soon. SOON. (heck maybe a spam on one of them. I'm terribly sorry) Here's a little fic I wrote. I'm sorry. in advance. I'm sorry. **

* * *

Francis watched Arthur as he sat on the other end of the table, reading the terms of the treaty. He couldn't help but sigh, Arthur must be the only state avatar that reads through the whole terms and conditions of the treaty, even if his own country wrote it.

"Will you just sign it already?" Francis asked, as he looked to his left, finding the vase on the stand to be much more entertaining. He frowned when he heard no answer from the blonde across the table. "It's rude to not respond" he added. At this he heard the other man sighed, as he finally tore his eyes away from the treaty in front of him.

"You were the one that always said 'Patience is a Virtue', I'm almost done reading the terms and conditions-"

"That is your representative's job. All you really need to do is sign it so that we, as the avatars of our states, have proof that you were here and understood the terms-"

"You might as well belt up now France, you just said that me signing this means that I understand the conditions, which is done through reading" Arthur said as he went back to read the paper works.

"You have 2 other treaties to read Angleterre, I advice you to-"

"If you keep talking to me it will take longer, I swear" Arthur said as he finally grabbed the other document, the treaty for Spain.

"Amigo, you really don't need to read them, we have been negotiating-"

"When we were still in the battlefield" Arthur interrupted. He lifted his head up to look at the 4 states in front of him, America, France, Spain, and Prussia. "Three out of four of you know my habit, I expected that you had at least prepared." He finished as he looked at the treaty again.

"Could it be that you are trying to spend as much time with America just by staying in the room?" France mused. He looked to see Prussia glaring at him.

"Explain to me as to why I would want to be in a room with the four of you" Arthur replied as he kept reading. No one did. For some reason this managed to get a smirk on Prussia's face. They all sat there in silence as Britain read all three treaties. Finally, they watched as Arthur grabbed the quill pen and dipped it into the ink. The three states, America, France, and Spain found themselves smiling when Britain began to sign the documents. As soon as he was done, he placed the quill into the holder attached to the ink bottle and looked at France, Spain, and America.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen" he said as he stood up.

"How much of a pleasure was it?" Spain asked jokingly. "Arturo, relax, loose the frown and just sit down, even our own representatives seem like that they are not done yet" Arthur couldn't help but send the Spaniard a glare.

"Arthur just sit down" America said. England looked at his direction.

"I'm fine with standing America" England said. He hated how he called the boy 'America' not 'Alfred'. He needed to remind the boy that they are not as close anymore, that they never will be close, that assuming that things will be the same as before, even centuries from now, will never happen. It was painful. It was like standing on millions of blades cutting through him.

"I'm surprise that you can even stand" Prussia remarked, patting the Englishman on the back. "Just relax will you, at least you retained most of your territory" Prussia said as he tried to make Arthur sit.

"Speaking of territories" Francis began. "How could you make Mathieu fight his brother?" he asked.

"How could you support a fight between brothers?" Arthur threw the question back at Francis. "And it was voluntary" he finished. "He simply wanted to fight"

"So you let him" Alfred interjected, standing up with an angry look on his face.

"Scotland let him" Arthur replied. "I was against him learning how to hold a gun, but I suppose that he is around the age to learn, right Prussia?"

"Just about" Gilbert said, still trying to make the Brit sit down.

"How is he?" Francis asked, genuinely. "I have not seen him since the war"

"How could you?" Arthur asked.

"You've done nothing but ask me questions after I asked you, that's a bit rude Angleterre" France remarked. "And how could I ask about Mathieu? Easy I care for him." He said.

"Any loving parent or brother would be worried about their own during the war, you were worried about Alfred, were you not?" Francis asked. "And to relieve your worries, he did great, as you see he just had his victorious war end with a treaty signed by Great Britain"

"How can you do this to me?" Arthur asked. All four nations were shocked when they heard his question. Never in their life had Arthur been so forward about his feelings and curiosity. Never.

"Do what?" France asked. "Help your precious brother break free from you?" he asked. "Because it was in my interest" he paused. "What are you trying to get at here?" he asked.

"In your interest?" Arthur asked. "That's what everyone says Francis, now do me a favor and just tell the truth for once?" he asked.

"Arthur" Francis began. "This is unlike you, if you would like to talk about this with me, then let me dismiss everyone to the parlor while we talk this out, alone-"

"Like I would want to have a private audience with you" Arthur replied.

"Then you would like me to answer you right front of everyone" Francis said as he stood up. All he received was Arthur's glare. "Fine" he finished. "Do you know how much pain you've put me through?" he began. Arthur just stood there, not giving the Frenchman an answer.

"I raised you" Francis began. "Protected you from your brothers, and what do I get in return?" he asked. "You take away the people I love and care about." Francis stated.

"So that justifies your actions? Just because I hurt you-"

"You can't expect me to not retaliate Arthur" Francis said.

"So this all revenge. Revenge for the all of the 'wrongs' I've done to you?" How does that make you a better man?" Arthur asked. Dammit, why is his official not yet done?

"Well I did not worry about being a better man Arthur, revenge does not allow that" Francis said. "I cared for her Arthur, deeply, and you just took her away from me"

"So this all goes back to Jeanne, is that why you helped him?" Arthur asked, glaring at the American. "To make me feel what you felt?"

"Oh, what you are feeling now is a fraction of how I felt" Francis said. "I only took away one thing from you Angleterre and you are already breaking down-"

"Are you including Mathew into this? Is he the reason why?" Arthur asked. "Is he-"

"He just reminded of me how often we meet and how it often ends" Francis said. "I deem helping Alfred is a fitting retaliation for taking him away from me, and not only that, taking away Gibraltar from Spain" Francis finished. "As you can see, this act is merely to get even for what you have done at the end of that nasty war." Francis said. "I have not yet been satisfied for Jeanne's death"

"She was a mortal and you knew-"

"That she would die? Yes I did, so did the rest of Europe and everyone who considers themselves human" Francis interrupted. "Are you really that empty to not feel or fall in love? To care about someone so deeply as to sacrifice everything?" Francis asked. The bitter irony. Has the Frenchman not hear himself? Love? How can the green eyed man ever fall in love after seeing what it can do, what is does to the person. Love to Arthur was nothing but a veil, a veil that distorts what he sees. It's a veil that turns the most disgusting situations into bearable ones. It blinds the user from the dangers around them, because of the security of such feeling. Francis of all people should know this.

"I cared about her cher" Francis began. Trying to lighten up the mood. "I still do" He paused. "And I still care about Mathieu-"

"As I cared for him" Arthur said as he looked at Alfred.

"cared?" Francis mused. "Is abandonment really the only thing that drives you stop caring for someone?" Francis asked.

"No" Arthur replied. "It's not, I'm being careful to not repeat a mistake, like you" Arthur finished.

"Angleterre, it's rather harsh that you use a past tense"

"It would be harsher if I lied" Arthur said. "Is it really only about caring for you Francis? To care about something does not really give enough motivation-"

"I love her"

"as I loved him" Arthur said, again looking at Alfred.

"I love Mathew even if he is very loyal to you"

"As I loved him even when he chose you in the end"

"You're just full of past tense now cher, lighten up, unless you have one last past tense phrase you would like to tell, with everyone here as your audience"

"I do" Arthur said.

"Go ahead Arthur, we're listening"

"I loved you"

Arthur finally said. France felt his eyes widen at the confession. But one word stuck to him. Loved. Past tense. Since when did the Englishman ever began to love him, and since when did he decide to end it? Francis wanted answers, but it seemed that Arthur's impeccable timing prevented him. A second after words fell out of the Englishman's mouth, came a knock on the door that separated the five avatars from the rest of the palace.

"Oi I'm not willing to wait" The voice said behind the door. At this Arthur turned and pushed Prussia to the side. He opened the door to reveal his eldest brother, Scotland. "About time, they tried to make him stay for a bloody painting, a painting! There are other things better to do than to sit still and paint, it's just another treaty. I'm tired Arthur, let's go home and-"

"Explain yourself Arthur Kirkland" Francis said. At this the Scotland sent a glare at his old ally.

"What's he talking about Arthur?" he asked. "And get this over with, I want to go home"

"I'll take care of it" Arthur said as he turned to face the four nations in the room. "I already have Francis, now as I said before, it's been a pleasure doing business with all of you" and with that, he turned around and stepped through the threshold that held him captive. The doors did not shut as Scotland followed his brother, talking about what to eat and whose house they should stay in, all for the blonde's safety.

"Home? Have you not forgotten that I have to make trips to my colonies immediately?"

"Why don't I and, I don't know, Mathew accompany you? It's about time the boy sees the world"

"I would love that" Arthur said, smiling. Francis couldn't help but just stare at the receding figure of the blonde.

"I loved you" his mind replayed. Loved. _LOVED. LOVED. _it repeated.

"What just happened?" Spain asked, finally breaking away from the shock and looking at Francis. "Why did Arturo just say Te amé?" he asked. The three surprised nations jumped when they heard Prussia chuckle.

"Oh he pulled off a great one didn't he Francis?" he asked. "Is that why Revenge is so sweet, you get to imagine the decaying love someone had for you?" he asked as he left the room. "It must be" he said as he closed the door.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY THAT I DID THAT.

Tell me what you think about this fic!

Thank you for putting up with the grammar and that story!

-Azurey Skies


End file.
